


this one song

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drabble, F/M, Music, Rayllum, Sharing Headphones, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He let out a surprised yelp as his whole body shivered in surprise. And as he looked up, he saw Rayla stand there beside him, with the biggest grin on her face.





	this one song

Callum sat in the library, his eyes practically buried in a book about English literature. His class was having a big test the follow day, and he was cramming in some last minute studying just to be safe. He really wanted a good grade on that test.

And as he studied, the familiar sound of one of his favorite songs was heard as it played through his earphones. He had listened to this particular one at least a thousand times just in the past 3 months, and he never got bored of it. The music, the beats, the way the bass was there, the way the strings matched with the singing, it was like he had made it himself.

He knew every word, and basically lipsynced as he kept reading the book.

He was so concentrated that he didn’t notice how someone walked up towards him, both with his eyes and his ears.

So, it was a shock when he felt one of his earphones being pulled out of his ear. He let out a surprised yelp as his whole body shivered in surprise. And as he looked up, he saw Rayla stand there beside him, with the biggest grin on her face.

“Sorry Callum, didn’t expect to startle you that much.” she said. “What are you studying for?”

“English. I really want a good grade, college being so close and all.”

The girl nodded, and sat down beside him.

“I get you. It is okay if I sit here with you, right?”

“Of course it is.” Callum answered, and then held up the earpiece that had been hanging down after Rayla pulled it out. “Do you want to listen to music with me?”

“Sure.” she answered, and immediately combed her bleached hair aside to reveal her ear, and then put it inside, probably wondering what Callum listened too.

She groaned.

“Really, this song again?”

“You know it.”


End file.
